


Rebellion

by AuburnGold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon Hunters, F/M, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, High School, M/M, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnGold/pseuds/AuburnGold
Summary: “Merrow, faire attention.” He said sternly his his deep monotone voice, “Yes, Mr. Honey” the bell rings. Merrow gets up from her desk putting her backpack over her shoulder and hugs her books to her chest. “ Merrow meet me after class, we need to talk.” The class oohed as they left the class, some laughing, Merrow walks up to his desk, honey resting his chin on his hands when he sat down. “you wanted to-” “what's got you so distracted Merrow.” she bites her lip and looks down at her feet,”...did something happen over the break?” “i guess that’s the best way to sum it up.” “sit down love, tell me what happened.” her phone chimes, taking it out of her pocket and swiping the screen. “my father is expecting me, though I can leave you my journal if you'd like?” “you trust me that much?” “i see no harm in it, you know how to keep your secrets.” with that she passed the journal to her old friend and hurried out the room. Honey tilted his head and grabbed the book from its place, opening the black journal to the first page. “i can grade the papers when I get home.” he mumbles turning in his chair.





	1. Jumping in

“Honey what are you reading?” “nothing my amour.” He rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, “you seem pretty into it for it to be nothing.” Sebastian bluffed at his half demon husband, “ did you even grade the art test.” “Merde!” He rushed out the bed and ran to their desk with the stack of packets, leaving the book behind on the bed. Sebastian walks up behind him and squeezes his shoulders to reassure him. “It’s okay I’ll help you.” “Thanks daddy, though I’ll manage.” “You sure.” Honey moves his head to kiss Sebastian on the lips, Sebastian smiles into the kiss. “Okay,okay, you win...so what’s that book about?” “It’s just something important from one of my students.” “Must be a good student teacher relationship for them to trust you.” “ I am the cool teacher after all.” Sebastian laughed. “What I am!” “ Sure. I’m off to bed love, see you in the morning.” He kisses his cheek and walks off after slapping honeys thick ass. “Tch, pervert.” He smiles in response.

 

~~~

 

Merrow was in her room laying in Bruno’s arms as he softly sang to her in the room that was once filled with moans and thrusts. “Althea?” “Yes mars?” “I feel like we’ve been avoiding the whole demon in the closet lately...and-“ “ agaurus isn’t our problem, it’s Ashley’s, not our fault he won’t let us kill it.” “I know though-“ “ baby we tried to return him and we almost died and went all that way for nothing, if your so bothered about his safety cast a few protection spells.” “I already did.” She sat up, “ you act like I’ve been talking about the subject for weeks.” Bruno put his free hand on his temple as the other sat around merrows waist. “Look babe, I just think that it’s Ashton’s problem, it doesn’t seem to bother him that much anymore.”“Well of course,he still has the charm i gave him, he feels safer.” “ so why worry about it?” She was quite, “come lay back down mars.” He patted beside him. Merrow stood up, “I’m going to the bathroom to shower.” Bruno sighed. “Okay, I’m going to sleep.” He shook his head and turned to his side facing away from merrow. Merrow smiled and walked into her bathroom.

~~~

 

She sighed in relief as the warm water hit her back, “please be okay ash.” She thought.

~~~

“Rus, You okay?” Agaurus huffed eyes shut tight and forearm over his forehead, “...fine.” he huffed out of breath. Ash laughed, “ I hope so, I want another round.” “Babe, I’m way too sensitive right now.” He whined, Ashton smirked and gave his demon a hard thrust. “Ah!” He covered his mouth quickly, his cheeks now blushing a coral pink on his albino skin. Ash laughed, “come on baby, moan for me some more.” He said seductively as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Rus, muffled moans falling out from the demons hands that covered his mouth. “If you don’t move your hands I’ll do you harder, and I know how sensitive you get.” The demon opened his eyes, they were hooded and filled with lust. Ash stopped mid thrust and bit his lip, “Awe baby, your so damn sexy.” The demon now covering his face in embarrassment and whining at how Ashton was mid thrust, ash laughed. Moving his hands out the way, he kissed his soft pink lips. “Why don’t we do this, I really need to come.” The demon was hesitant, though quickly turned his lover over to where he was under him. “Oh my, for someone who’s embarrassed about being a bottom you sure are ambitious.” “Grab my ass and hold me master?” Ash blushed, he sounded so innocent yet so dirty, like he wasn’t a demon at all...almost human. “ I got a better idea, you hover right over me so I can get to those horns.” “But-“ “are you disobeying your master?” “No, never sir.” With that he leaned down and kissed Ashton, Ashton smiled taking Rus’ horns between his thumb and index finger.Rus moaned as the sensation from his horns made his body melt on top of Ashton. Ash chuckled, “ I bet I could make you come just by touching your horns, we’ll have to test that one day.” “Y...yes master.” Ashton grabbed Rus’ ass and moved him up and down, Rus buried his face into ashes chest. More muffled moans filled the room, Ashton huffing from the tight feeling around his cock. “You’re so big master!” Ash held him close as rus moved his own hips up and down ashes dick. “I know baby, yeah, that’s it, don’t stop.” “I’m coming Ashton!” Ashton took a hold of Rus’ cock, squeezing it tightly in his hand. Rus whined, “You come when I come.” “Y...yes master.” “ go on sit up and go faster.” Rus did as told and bounced his ass up and down Ashton’s thick dick, Ashton’s balls slapping into his ass. “Oh god, oh fuck, I’m gonna come baby.” “Master!” “You’re gonna take all of it.” He propped himself up on his elbows and pulled agaurus’ silver hair. “Fuck!” He grunted as agaurus moaned in pleasure. His come exploding everywhere hitting his own face as Ashton filled his ass. “...fuck, nice cum shot rus.” Rus licked the come off his lips.” Thank you master.” He then collapsed on top of ash. “Rus, Agaurus you Okay?!” He looked at rus and knew right away he had passed out, he bluffed. “Such a fuckin nympho rus.” He held him tight and fell asleep with him.


	2. Where it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wanted to write as much as I could.

It had been a perfect day, the sun was out and the weather was cool a they sat on a picnic blanket with max as she played some blues on her acoustic. Merrow was silent as the two talked and laughed together, "Hey, you okay mars?" Bruno asked. "Huh, oh I'm fine...something just seems off, that's all." She said looking into the river in front of them. It had been a little too quiet that day, not many cars passed by on the the bridge that sat above them, no blue birds sat in the dead tree branches and sang. The day was perfect, though something did seem off. 

"Hm, yeah Tabs hasn't even come by, he usually loves days like this." " it is almost winter, probably started hibernating." Max pitched in, suddenly a burst of thunder shot through the sky, the sky turned red and the rain started to pour. They all gasped and quickly grabbed their food and blanket and hurried under the bridge. "Bad juju." "Definitely" "What demon could make this happen, I thought the demon hunters had put a barrier over the city." "You know damn well they always find a way in." "That...or an idiot opened a portal." Bruno gave merrow a look of  _please god no,_ she returned with a serious look. She hiccupped and sneezed, "Something important will happen, huh?" "Up on the bridge." She rushed passed max and Bruno heading toward the stairs, they followed suit. 

"Babe, we're getting soaking wet!" Bruno said once they got on the bridge, holding the basket above his head to sheild him from the heavy rain, his sister doing the same with her guitar. Soon they heard running foot steps, merrow looked behind her and before she knew it the guy had clashed into her, she gasped as flashes of the boys incident flashed before her eyes. Once she came back to reality she only glared at the the small male. " I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" "You little shit!" She reached out to grab him though he screamed and ran away, "Get back here you fuckin idiot!" She yelled as she got up from being pushed on the ground. Not soon after she got up, she chaced after they boy. "MERROW, WHAT DID HE DO!" Bruno yelled as he and max ran after her, once back into the city she lost track of the boy in the ally. "Damn it!" " Babe!" Bruno huffed out of breath, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Bullock's, lost em!'" 

\---

He jumped up onto the latter and climbed through his bedroom window, he panted as he hid below the window. Trying his best to be quiet, "Bullock's, lost em'!" " Babe, don't you think we have better things to take care of right now, like the sky falling. " "... You're right,...we'll bump into him later anyway." He waited awhile longer just to be sure they left, he peeked out the window and sighed in relief. "That girl was an empath,...shit." He put his face in the palms of his hands, "She probably knows everything, how the fuck is it my fault when I was...shit, I didn't ask for this!" 

He heard a knock on his bedroom door, "Ashley?" It was daisy, his step mother. "What do you want!" He said only getting angry at his misfortune and being bothered by someone he didn't want to see at the moment, he didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. "There's somebody here to see you." Someone here to see him? He opened the door suddenly and glared, he was praying to god it wasn't who he thought it was. He took baby steps towards the stairs, to his dismay, god was not on his side at all today. He had a feeling he wouldn't be for forever.

Once in his room, there he was, just sitting there with an innocent smile as he sat crisscrossed on Ashton's bed, hands on his knees. Ash only glared, he huffed angrily as he stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed. Before the  _thing_ could even speak as it opened its mouth ash stopped him. "Don't.even.dare." "Though didn't you-" "I said shut it." He gritted through his teeth, he couldn't believe fate itself had cursed his entire soul in 1 second. "I appreciate you saving me and everything, but please go back, and take the red clouds with you." He said opening his bedroom door and making a motion towards it with his free hand, "Sorry Ashton, though I can not leave without your soul, and I can only take it after our deal." The demon said standing up, walking towards him now, looking down at the five ft. man before him. "There is no deal, get out." "I'm sorry master." He simply slammed the door closed with one hand, his arm above Ashton's left shoulder as he hovered over him. A gleam of fear flashed in ash's eye's, it turned into a deathening glare. The demon was tooken aback and quickly moved his arm away, he cleared his throat. "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm agaurus." He said as he bowed, one hand on his chest. " And I apologize,...though you're stuck with me." He said looking up at him with an innocent smile, silence. "master?" Ash fell to the ground, hands on his face as a muffled cry escaped from his mouth. "...I don't want to go to hell..." Agaurus stared at him emotionless, as if it was a tantrum he'd seen thousands of times before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
